


The 1st and the 15th

by kathygiiirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, derek isn't super emotionally stunted, other pack members eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathygiiirl/pseuds/kathygiiirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 1st and 15th of every month, rain or shine, Stiles Stilinski would make his way to the Beacon Hills cemetery to visit his mother. That is, until he noticed he was never actually there alone. There was a fenced off plot of land a short walk away from his family plot. He wasn’t sure who it belonged to, but it was a large area full of headstones and a handsome stranger always sporting handfuls of flowers. </p>
<p>or the one where Stiles and Derek don't really know each other but they meet at the cemetery while visiting their families and sterek ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 1st and the 15th

**Author's Note:**

> this sort of happened. i don't know where it's going or if i should continue it. un-beta'd :C

           The 1st and 15th of every month, rain or shine, Stiles Stilinski would make his way to the Beacon Hills cemetery to visit his mother. Because of college, the visits weren’t always long, but rain or shine, homework or finals, Stiles was there the 1st and the 15th without fail. He always brought flowers, not always the same ones though. That was too boring for his mom. Her tombstone was always covered in orchids, birds of paradise, lilies and lavender. On the days that he knew he could manage a long visit, he’d bring a meal – always one of her favorites and always using her recipes. The 1st and the 15th were about remembering her without tears and mourning. What is that saying? _Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal._ Or something like that. Either way, the 1st and the 15th Stiles was at the cemetery and he usually had the entire place to himself.

            That is, until he noticed he was never actually there alone. There was a fenced off plot of land a short walk away from his family plot. He wasn’t sure who it belonged to, but it was a large area full of headstones. Some adults ones, some that he could see had teddy bears and such engraved on them and it broke his heart. Normally he’d just wander over one day while nobody else was around and read through the epitaphs, but this plot was never empty. He was so used to being alone that he immediately noticed the man that was there just as much as Stiles. He always sat with his back pressed against one of the headstones, a different one each time. A stranger, maybe a few years older than him always dressed in blacks and greys and always came with fistfuls of daisies, roses, carnations, hydrangeas, orchids and always one magnificent sunflower. On his way out Stiles passed close enough to the stranger to see the red eyes, the tears and it made him want introduce himself, try to distract this stranger who is large and looks so strong that it’s even odd to Stiles to see him looking so broken and small. Stiles’ heart aches for this man, remembering the days when he couldn’t visit his mom without leaving with broken sobs on his lips, the days when his father never came by because for weeks after it’d haunt him still.

              But that was all a long time ago, before Stiles started high school and he was just a small, young, hyper and alone boy. Before Scott’s dad had walked out on them and before Ms. McCall and Stiles’ dad had found each other, a shoulder to lean on for comfort and family but never romance. Now things were better. Stiles came to visit his mom the 1st and the 15th of the month and Stiles’ dad would come twice a month as well, whenever he could find time from work. Sometimes Scott would come and thank ‘Mama Stilinski’ (as he called her) for teaching Stiles how to make his favorite cookies while sharing a few with Stiles. On her birthday Stiles and his dad would come together and celebrate. Ms. McCall and Scott had joined a few times but they usually left Stiles and his dad alone with her. Visiting his mom had become a light and happy occasion and it made him sad to see somebody there just as much as him and still be in mourning.

Stiles still lived at home, unwilling to leave his dad home alone (plus it was closer to the small community college in Beacon Hills and way cheaper than renting). One night during dinner with his dad Stiles just couldn’t help himself anymore. He felt rude digging into this strangers business, but he needed to know. “Dad, you know that family plot at the graveyard? The one near mom that’s like…completely full - do you know who that belongs to?” His dad glanced up, surprised by the question.    
                “Do you remember the fire? Back when you were in elementary school?” Of course he did, everybody knew about the Hale fire. An electrical fire, everybody died except for Laura and Derek Hale who were at a school dance. Stiles remembers having to go into work with his dad after bedtime, not being able to find a sitter fast enough. What he remembers more though is approaching Derek and Laura, climbing into Derek’s lap, tucking his feet under Laura’s legs and telling Derek that his eyebrows looked like caterpillars. Laura barked out a laugh and told Stiles he was fearless little man. He remembers how proud he was that he could get Laura to laugh during this whole ordeal. He remembers Derek not kicking him off his lap but instead he put his head on Stiles’ shoulder and when he thought Stiles and Laura finally fell asleep, he cried. But Stiles was awake and started shushing Derek, puffing warm breaths against Derek’s ear just like his mom used to do for him when he was crying.   
                The next morning Stiles went home with his dad and Derek and Laura left Beacon Hills. His dad told him that there was some long lost relative in New York that was willing to take them in. Stiles tucked the memory of Derek and Laura away and didn’t think of them again much after that – but there were some nights when the memories would reappear, hazy after all this time. Memories of Derek whispering “This is all my fault” against Stiles’ shoulder and the way Stiles had assured him that this couldn’t be his fault, couldn’t be anybody’s fault. “Hmmm…That’s the plot? I never knew that. What happened to the two left behind? Derek and Laura I think?” Stiles mind was racing, wondering if that was Derek at the plot.   
                “Actually, Derek is back. Stopped by my office a couple weeks ago to let me know he’s back and planning on building out at the old Hale place sometime. I guess there was an accident, Laura passed away and he wanted her buried here with the rest of his family. I feel so bad for the kid, his whole family gone. He’s the last one left.” The sheriff was shaking his head, quietly moving food around his plate.   
                “So, Derek is alone?” Stiles asked, his heart clenching at the thought of that little boy from so long ago.   
                “That he is. He’s got an apartment in town and is working at the flower shop near my office. What brought all of this up though?” Stiles felt a flush traveling up his neck to his cheeks and cursed at himself.  
                “Oh…you know, just saw him at the cemetery a few times. Was wondering who he was…I mean, he goes just as much as I do.” Stiles’ dad took in the blush before laughing.  
                “You usually don’t ask me, you usually just find out on your own. I guess tall, dark and handsome strangers deserve some sort of backstory huh?” Stiles was pouting now. He had come out to his parents at a very young age without realizing what he was doing and his mom had tucked him against her side and told him he could love anybody he wanted and not to listen to what anybody else had to say on the matter. When he was 16 he had his first real crush on a boy as well as first rejection from said boy and his dad wasn’t at all surprised when Stiles came home crying about stupid boys in the soccer club.   
                That night when Stiles fell asleep he dreamt about a young Derek, the one Stiles knew, sitting at the foot of a headstone that belonged to Laura. If Stiles woke up teary eyed half way through the night, mourning for Laura, for Derek and his family, for all of his loss – well, nobody had to know.

\---

                Two weeks had passed since Stiles figured out that the stranger at the cemetery was Derek Hale. Sometime during the two weeks, Stiles had decided to Google Derek and Laura to see if he could find out what they were up to in New York. He ended up with a bunch of articles about the fire instead and of course he couldn’t help himself but look.   
                As it turns out, they caught who had set the first and it was in fact very much not Derek’s fault. Derek’s father had run a very small corner store that everybody preferred to shop at – just a regular run of the mill convenience store. About six months before the fire, some proprietors came in looking to buy the street the store was on. Mr. Hale had fought tooth and nail against these people to keep his building and without that building, there’d be no point buying the rest of the land. The Argents had dropped everything and left town – only for Kate Argent, the youngest daughter of the head CEO, to come back and set fire to the house. She was apparently upset that everything didn’t work out because the new strip mall that was going to be built there was supposed to be named after her. All Stiles could think was about how ridiculous this girl was.   
                After a lot of sifting through the web, Stiles did manage to find something on Laura and Derek. Laura had worked at some restaurant up in New York and worked herself up to head chef with no classical culinary training, which was apparently a big deal. She had been mentioned in a few magazine articles. Derek worked some wildlife preserve and that’s about all he could figure out. Apparently Laura and Derek lived together technically, but Derek spent most of his time living in a cabin on the preserve. And then there was an accident. Laura was riding her bike into work one day when some cab turned right on red and hit Laura in the middle of a crosswalk. She wasn’t hit particularly hard but one of her ribs punctured her lung and New York traffic didn’t help the ambulance get there fast enough.   
                The family that had taken them in after the fire had died of natural causes about four years after and Laura and Derek were left in New York together trying to build a life together and then Laura died. So that left Derek in Beacon Hills. Alone. And the thought of Derek alone made Stiles want to weep. He had seen pictures of Derek with Laura at the restaurant she worked for and he was by no means an unattractive guy. _Hell_ – Stiles would even admit to the frantic photo search that had occurred when he first saw a picture of Derek. He could probably get anybody he wanted; he didn’t need to be alone.   
                It was May 14th and Stiles assumed Derek would be at the cemetery tomorrow. He wasn’t sure when he made up his mind, but Stiles had decided he was going to introduce himself to Derek. He was also going to bring his mom’s favorite chocolate chip cookies because it doesn’t hurt to try to butter somebody up.

                “You can do this Stilinski. It’s just Derek Hale. Hell you told him his eyebrows looked like caterpillars and his sister called you fearless.” Stiles was slowly pack up his things from his visit with his mom, whispering to himself. He could see the top of Derek’s head over one of the smaller tombstones. He had been stalling – packing up and standing to head over to Derek, then he’d remembering he had forgotten to tell his mom something and sit right back down. Finally after standing for maybe the fifth time, he growled at himself and rushed over to Derek before he could lose his nerve again.  
                When he reached the fence along the edge of the Hale plot, he cleared his throat hoping to catch Derek’s attention. Nothing. Not even a twitch indicating Derek had heard him. So he tried again, louder this time. Nothing. He opened his mouth to cough when -  
                “Do you need something?” said the man in front of the headstone. Stiles startled and jumped, dropping the bag of cookies in his hand   
                “Shit! I mean, whoops.” Stiles could feel the blush crawling up his chest, along his neck and to his cheeks. “Uhh-uhhhm.. I’m Stiles. Stilinski. The um…. The –“   
                “The sheriff’s son.” Derek finished for him. Stiles hummed an affirmation, not trusting his voice. He heard Derek huff before lifting himself up from where he was sitting. “The little boy that sat on my lap and called my eyebrows caterpillars.”   
                “Uhhhh yeah. That would be me and all my social grace.” Stiles was staring hard at the fence he was resting one of his hands on. He could feel Derek’s eyes on him and could feel his cheeks getting warmer.   
                “Hmmm. And did you need something?” Stiles glanced back up, noticing the sad look that was bleeding back into Derek’s eyes. Why had he thought this would be a good idea? To initiate some impromptu reunion in the middle of a Derek Hale mourning session when Stiles had seen the tears many times before.   
                “Cookies! Uh.. Uh my mom used to make these cookies and everybody loved them. And sometimes I eat lunch with her, well I mean not with her obviously but sort of. So I brought cookies. And you probably think I’m strange now, but here. I uh… Cookies?” _Oh god_ , Stiles could feel the blush from the top of his head to his toes now.   
                “Does _‘I uh, cookies?’_ mean these are for me?” Stiles just hummed and shoved the bag of cookies in front of him, not trusting his voice again. Derek took them from his hand and thanked him as Stiles turned to leave, pausing when Derek spoke again. “By the way.. Lunch with your mom isn’t stupid or strange. It’s nice to see somebody else here as much as me. Thank you Stiles.” And with that, Stiles was off, walking briskly towards his car.  
                What the hell _was that_? Stiles had gotten over his fear of talking to new people years ago. He can’t remember the last time a guy threw him off his game – especially a guy he hadn’t even been trying to flirt with. And he really wasn’t trying to flirt with Derek, just cheer him up. But that doesn’t explain why he can’t get Derek’s face out of his mind. Stiles was not an ugly guy by any means, and when Lydia Martin realized that Stiles was in fact very gay (but still always willing to wax poetic about her) she took Stiles under her very well to do wing and let’s just say his first trip to the club with her and Danny after that, he was a hit amongst the boys, the girls and everybody in between. So why was he acting like his old self- blushy and awkward just because Derek had known who he was?  
                That’s weird, and unnerving. No, actually, _that’s fucking ridiculous_.

\---

                It had been a week since the Derek incident and Stiles wishes he could say he hadn’t spent every second since then thinking about Derek. He wishes he hadn’t spent a ridiculous amount of time studying the menu of the restaurant Laura worked at (which was conveniently posted on the restaurant website) and trying to make the foods thinking that maybe someday he could make them for Derek. Then he realized that was a terrible idea, that Derek wouldn’t want to eat the food his sister had been on her way to make when she died – so scratch that idea. And he wishes he hadn’t found a picture of Derek near two wolves who had taken up residence in the preserve he worked for. And he really wishes he hadn’t printed it out and kept it in the top drawer of his desk. He wishes he hadn’t memorized Derek’s perpetual 5 o’clock shadow and the way his eye shone green in the picture or the way his hair looked ridiculous adorable flattened by the hat he had been wearing that he took off for the photo. And Stiles really wished he hadn’t noticed the veins on Derek’s arms, because he really had a thing for veins. And noticing this lead to noticing other things – like how broad his shoulders were or the semi-dimples he was sporting in the picture or the spot between his clavicles that _god_ , Stiles just wanted to kiss.  
                Stiles couldn’t remember the last time he had a crush on somebody, but this was definitely headed that way. Hell, Stiles couldn’t remember the last time he had feelings for somebody that didn’t require a bed or a couch and two bodies, or a bathroom stall, or a wall in some sketchy dark alleyway. Stiles just wasn’t one for relationships or caring about other people that weren’t his family and close friends. And that doesn’t help explain why Stiles was so fucking into this guy he had spoken to a total of twice in his life.

                “Maybe you just need to sleep with him? Get it out of your system.” Lydia was back for a long weekend from Caltech and coffee with Stiles was always her first stop in Beacon Hills.   
                “I don’t know Lyds. He’s sort of gone through a lot. His whole family and now his sister. And I don’t know. Maybe it’s just time I calm down with all the casual sex.” Stiles shrugged nonchalantly.  
                “Stiles Stilinski, are you seriously considering giving up amazing sex for a guy you don’t even know?!” Lydia honestly looked shocked.   
                “One, I wouldn’t call it amazing. That’s giving these strangers way too much credit. Mediocre at best. And two, this isn’t about him. I just, I don’t know. I can’t spend forever hooking up with strangers in the bathroom at Jungle.”   
                “Stiles, I live vicariously through you and your hookups! You can’t leave me hanging like this! Are you worried about your happily ever after? Babe you’re 20, you’ll find yours.”   
                “What are you even talking about? Me? Wanting a happily ever after? No thank you, I’m fine on my own. I don’t need some man to hold me down.” Lydia mumbled _preach it sista_ in the background. “I’m just saying, I’ve gotta grow out of it eventually. Plus, why are you living through mine? You have Jackson, you don’t need my tales.” Lydia and Jackson had been together since sophomore year of high school and despite the fact that he was no longer hopelessly in love with Lydia, Stiles was still sure he was a better match for her than Jackson. Hell, _anybody_ was a better match.   
                “We’ve been together for how long? Years. I don’t even know. Sex lives disappear after a while.” Lydia said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
                “And maybe if I had somebody I would know that!”  
                “Oh? And I thought this wasn’t about finding somebody?” Lydia was doing her patented “You’re -Cute-Thinking-You-Can-Out-Wit-Me” eyebrow raise. Stiles just sighed, dropping his head into his arms. “Honey, when are you going to stop lying to me and just tell me what’s going on?”  
                “Lyds…I wish I knew. I can’t stop thinking about him. But not even just in a ‘Wow look at that body’ way. It’s more of a…’I want to run my fingers through his hair and wake him up with coffee’ sort of way. What the fuck is wrong with me? I haven’t even talked to him.”   
                “Really? You have a crush Stiles, it’s not weird or irregular. It’s not even the end of the world. Talk to him! You already gave him cookies, _which is adorable by the way_ , try something else.”  
                “You don’t think I haven’t thought about that? I only see him at the cemetery. What am I supposed to do? Ask him out on a date in front of my mom? …Shit that sounds really weird I need to stop talking like she’s sitting right there or something.” Lydia patted his arm with a small smile.  
                “Honey, first off I love that you talk about your mom like that. She isn’t gone, she’s here somewhere. And second, you’re Stiles Stilinski, you always figure something out!”

\---

                It was 4pm on May 1st when Stiles realized the date and realized he hadn’t been to see his mom. He was in bed, relaxing after his last class when he caught sight of his calendar. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. He grabbed his keys and sprinted downstairs and out to the jeep. He made it half way to the cemetery before he realized he didn’t have any flowers. “Fuck! Seriously Stilinski?!” He yelled making a sharp turn to head towards the flower shop near his dad’s work. He usually went to the one on the other side of town because his mom was friends with the owner and Stiles always thought that made them a little more special, but this was going to have to do. It wasn’t until he had pulled up in front of the shop that he remembered his dad mentioning Derek worked at the shop. “Seriously? Could today get any worse.”  
                The bells above the door rung as Stiles walked in, throwing out silent prayers to whoever that Derek wasn’t working today – but of course it’s Stiles and he has the worst luck. Derek came out from a back room with a fistful of white daisies and red tulips. Something about Derek wearing a white polo with the shop’s logo on it in baby pink, wearing a small green apron and tending to flowers left Stiles absolutely wanting. “Uh..Hello. Hi. I, uh, need flowers.” Stiles cursed himself for all the stuttering and ‘uh’s’. Seriously? He needs to get over this.  
                “Mmmhm I assumed as much. Anything in particular?”   
                “Is what you’re holding for anybody? Can I just..uh…have that? I’m sort of in a hurry. Completely forgot todays date.” Stiles was tapping his fingers now, watching the clock. He had so much homework to do and needed to get there and back home before dinner.  
                “Yeah, sure. Do you want them wrapped?” Derek asked, starting to trim the stems. Stiles hummed an _mmmhm_ and watched Derek’s hands as he worked. Stiles had a thing for hands and Derek’s hands were something else. Thick fingers, brushings of hair and veins running up them.  
                “I like your hands.” Stiles said before he thought about it, slapping his hands to his mouth a second later when he realized what he said. “I mean, I …uh. Fuck, I’m sorry that was weird. Just…yeah. Just ignore me.” Stiles could feel the flush on his cheeks and held his hands against them, trying to hide it.  
                “Don’t worry about it Stiles. I was wondering why I didn’t see you at the cemetery today. Here, it’ll be $13.47.” Derek said with a soft smile, handing the flowers to Stiles.   
                “Wait, you noticed I wasn’t there?”  
                “Yeah, you come the 1 st of the month and the 15th of the month. Pretty much clockwork.” Stiles was dumbfounded – Derek noticed him! That’s got to mean something. “Ummm… as much as I’d like to give the flowers for free, $13.47.” Derek repeated, smiling still.   
                “Huh? Oh! Yeah, sorry sorry.” Stiles mumbled handing over a $20. “Uhh.. Keep the change!” He said, glancing at the tip jar. Derek smiled gratefully and Stiles was already walking backwards to the door, not sure what to say. He offered a small wave finally and turned to leave when –  
                “Stiles, tell your mom I said hello.” Stiles whipped his head around, but Derek already in the back room and when he caught sight of the clock he cursed and ran out the door.

                “Mom, was Derek just being nice? Or did he actually know you? I miss you so much. I wish you were here for this, you’d know to talk to him… Then again if you were here maybe I’d never have met him. _Fuck_ , this is so _dumb_. Of all the guys in the world, he’s the one I can’t talk to. I don’t even know why I can’t. I hate that he’s always on my mind. God, I just want to spend a day in bed with like…cuddling. And eating breakfast foods. And having lame movie marathons. _And talking_. You know I don’t really talk – I mean, I can talk. Oh, how I can talk. But never about anything important. And I want to talk to him about everything important. I want to know about Laura and I want to know about New York and his family before the fire. God how is this even happening.” Stiles was pulling at the grass in front of him just talking aimlessly. He was so frustrated by everything. Feelings were dumb, there was a reason he hid from them for so long. Finally he flopped on his back with a sigh. “I don’t get it, at all. I just wish you were here. I know I can talk to dad about it but god that would be awkward. Could you even imagine?” Stiles was laughing to himself now, eyes closed, hands folded across his chest. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do…”   
                “Talking to him might be a good idea.” Stiles eyes snapped open, only to find Derek Hale himself standing over Stiles with a smile. “I mean, it might just be me, but that always seems like a good place to start.”  
                “You heard all of that didn’t you? Great. Awesome. _Faaaaantastic_.” Above him, Derek was laughing to himself. “I really don’t see what’s so funny.” Stiles was getting grumpy now. Really, there was nothing funny going on – at least not funny enough for Derek to be laughing about.   
                “Can I sit down?” Derek asked, and Stiles was a little surprised and just gawked up at him. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” Derek said with another smile before planting himself next to Stiles. “You know, when Laura and I left Beacon Hills all I could think about was this stupid little boy who insulted me directly after my parents died, made Laura laugh and then listened to me cry and tried to sooth me through it just as my mom had.”   
                “I really, really didn’t mean to insult you. I was little! Not my fault. I was just..uh, intrigued by your eyebrows?” Derek laughed at that.   
                “Well, I know that now. Back then I was a little peeved. And then I was just curious. You just…crawled on to my lap. No ‘Hello I’m Stiles, I’m coming up now’. Just boom, little boy in my lap.” Stiles could feel the flush crawling up his chest. “But, it’s okay now. Because seeing Laura laugh at what you said, despite everything that happened, helped me a lot. Some little boy taught me that it was okay to laugh even when you’re sad and he didn’t even know it.” Derek was grinning at Stiles and it was the most beautiful thing Stiles had ever seen. He mostly saw Derek red eyed and crying at his family plot – but here he was smiling at Stiles like he was the best thing around.   
                “Well…” Stiles was at a loss. He wanted to keep the conversation going but had absolutely no idea what to say.   
                “Here, this is my card, _god I feel pretentious saying that_ , and my number is on the back. You should call me sometime, maybe I can help you figure out what to do.” Derek passed Stiles his card and then with one last grin he was on his feet and on his way out of the cemetery. Stiles tried to remember how long he had been lying there before Derek showed up, if he had time to go to his plot – because if he didn’t, then Derek had driven all the way to the cemetery from work just to give Stiles his card. And Stiles couldn’t stop the butterflies that started up in his stomach or the grin the was tugged at his lips. 


End file.
